


Rain and His S/O

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [46]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Card Games, D/s, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Meditation, Other, References to Knotting, Yoga, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:May I request some headcanons about Rain and a s/o, both nsfw or sfw?
Relationships: Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	Rain and His S/O

**Author's Note:**

> Short HCs

Rain is shy and likes a lot of soft things, but don’t let that fool you into thinking _he’s_ soft.

* * *

**SFW**

• Unlike Dew, Rain has nothing to prove. He’ll cuddle up with you at night or during a movie, and he enjoys both rom-coms or action flicks. He enjoys having you in the V of his legs while you watch movies, but he likes the feeling of you wrapped around him while you sleep.

• He likes yoga and meditation—says it keeps him sane on tour—so you often wake up in the morning to see him performing some interesting contortions; he encourages you to join him, but if it’s not your thing, he won’t push. (You definitely reap the benefits of his fitness and flexibility in the sack!)

• He’s quite the worrywart: Rain’s not one to keep tabs on you, but he needs to have a general idea of where you are, _just in case_. He likes to know that you’re safe or that he can find you if you’re not. 

• He’s very competitive! He loves playing cards with you … as long as he wins the most hands. He’ll kick your butt in Gin Rummy, but Poker is anyone’s game, and you banned Egyptian Rat Screw after his claws left scratches all over your hands.

• You’re dating a Water Ghoul, so expect there to be lots of swimming! In the summer when he’s not on tour, you two practically live at the beach on your days off. When that beach isn’t accessible, Rain has his favorite lake in the woods that he takes you to. Being immersed in the cool liquid makes him so happy that he’ll trill for you.

• He’s a romantic, but he’s not very good at human seduction. You’ve experienced everything from receiving a raw fish to a picnic in the pouring rain.

• You’ve introduced him to sushi and cozy wool sweaters. Rain will  ~~ knit ~~ buy one that’s 3 sizes too big so the two of you can wear it together while watching Netflix.

• When you admit you like to watch his hands while he plays, Rain brings his acoustic to your room for a private concert. This of course, leads to him pulling you into his lap and wrapping his arms around you so he can teach how to play some chords. He's a very hands on teacher.

* * *

**N/SFW**

• Rain’s a very hard Dom. He will try to contract you into a domestic discipline arrangement, then make sure you fail. A lot. He loves punishing you creatively, but it often involves humiliation and denial.

• You’re honestly not sure if he’s that much of a sexual sadist, or if his intensity is the vehicle for his soft and thorough aftercare. As hard as he rides you, he’ll double that in treating you like royalty post-scene.

• He very enthusiastic during sex and leaves _a lot_ of marks. He’s too much of a gentleman to actually break your skin, but expect to be covered in bruises from his bites and his hard grips.

• Just because he loves Doming you, doesn’t mean he won’t let you top him. He’s pretty equal opportunity in that sense, and he loves a good railing! He may even let you take charge if he trusts you.

• The boy has a stretch kink. Be prepared for him to use a dildo (or another Ghoul) to DP you. Next to punishing you, he loves overstimulating you by stretching you with various sex toys alone and in conjunction. And it doesn’t stop with you! Don’t be surprised if he asks you to fist him—or let another Ghoul knot him (if you’re down).

• Unfortunately, don’t expect to spend his heat with him—he gets pretty aggressive and needs another Ghoul who can take it. It’s not really about his control—he can hold back just fine—it’s just really painful for him to tamp down his _need_. But maybe … you could watch?

• For all his kinks and sadism, he _loves_ kissing during sex. He’ll suck and bite your lips until they’re puffy and swollen. He’ll tangle his tongue with yours, and he’ll gently suck on it. And it doesn’t matter who’s cumming—he seems to have a desperate need to be latched onto your mouth when it happens. Give the boy kisses, and you’ll have a happy, chittering Ghoul.


End file.
